


人鱼

by hagu10969



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagu10969/pseuds/hagu10969
Kudos: 9





	人鱼

*  
下属们听闻田柾国最近养鱼了，对于鱼类颇有了解的某下属想着巴结田柾国，问他养的鱼是什么品种时，田柾国只回了一句，挺好看的。  
田柾国确实养了条好看的鱼。

田柾国以家里的鱼要喂食为由，照旧拒绝了下属们组织地夜晚文娱活动。  
下属们都开玩笑说田柾国家里怕不是养了鱼而是养了人。

回到家后，田柾国脱了西装外套扔在沙发上。  
伸手扯了扯领带，解了衣领的扣子，田柾国推开了虚掩上地浴室门。  
刚踩进浴室，脚下便是湿漉漉地一片。  
田柾国看了眼地砖上的水渍，接着顺着目光上移，眼前是一条白色的鱼尾往上看则是鱼鳞连着的肉体。  
白皙的肌肤，粉色的乳首，纤细的腰身，凹陷的锁骨，平滑的双肩。  
田柾国养的是一条人鱼。

人鱼看到田柾国进来，开心地甩了甩鱼尾，扑地浴缸里的水四溅。  
田柾国走近去，人鱼便双手撑在浴缸上焦急地看向他。  
田柾国摸上人鱼湿透的蓝色头发，手心顺着摸上脸颊接着扣住了对方的下巴。  
“我回来啦。”  
嘴唇刚贴上去，人鱼便主动地张开嘴，舌头伸进田柾国的口腔里搅动吮吸。  
两人吻了许久后田柾国连着白色的唾沫松开了对方的唇。  
人鱼似乎还未满足，睁着一双含满水汽地眼睛，扑闪着睫毛看向他。  
“你们人鱼发情期怎么这么长。”  
人鱼听不懂他的话，只是疑惑地歪歪了脑袋，接着又凑近了想要索吻。  
“算了，我说什么你也听不懂。”  
人鱼只是咧起嘴笑了笑，接着歪头侧脸贴着田柾国的脖颈，呼呼地喘气，一股股热气扑在田柾国的脖子上。  
田柾国感受到人鱼的身体在逐渐发烫，脸也慢慢地在烧红，他往浴缸里看了眼。  
果然，人鱼藏在鱼鳞里的那根粗胀已经挺立起来。  
人鱼的阴茎和人类的其实并无异样，只是颜色上更加美丽，因为人鱼的鱼尾是白色的，连着那根挺立时也是白里透着粉润。

他是在一个月前的某雨夜里遇上人鱼的。  
那天，交往了一年的女友和他提了分手，田柾国有挽留。  
可是女友还是毅然决定离开。  
他喝了点酒，郁闷地走在江边，下了雨也不知道躲。  
女友责怪他不够体贴，不够关心她，还骂他不是男人，两人交往一年了都没上过床，甚至怀疑他喜欢男人。  
田柾国是有点懊恼地，因为他没来得及告诉女友他不喜欢男人，至于和女友交往一年没发生关系则是他觉得这种事情应该要慎重对待。  
两人是通过朋友介绍认识的，女友比他小一岁，长的也很好看，田柾国看朋友那么热情他也没推脱就在一起了。  
两人交往一年连亲嘴的次数都抖屈指可数，更别提上床了。  
事实是，他对女友确实提不上性趣。  
越想越郁闷，转眼雨下大了，田柾国一个不小心，脚下踩空了掉进了江里。  
因为喝了酒的关系外加水里的阻力，他使不上力气，挣扎了几下便慢慢地往下坠落。  
当他快要窒息阖上眼皮时，他看到了一张过分美丽妖艳的脸出现在他的眼前。  
月光折射进水里，人鱼的全身像是钻石一样闪着光芒，一瞬间迷了他的眼。

既然人鱼救了他，田柾国觉得自己有义务保护人鱼。  
之后，他每晚都会来看人鱼。  
人鱼不会说话，也听不懂他的语言，不过这并没有影响他们在精神层面的交流。  
人鱼有时会唱歌给田柾国听，是他听不懂地语言。  
人鱼的声音和他看过的神话故事里不太一样，他遇到的人鱼声音很低沉，但是唱起歌来也够迷惑人类。  
后来几天田柾国发现人鱼似乎有些不对劲，不唱歌，只是无精打采地甩着白色的鱼尾在水面翻滚。  
两人不通语言，他也不知道原因只能干着急，直到人鱼把他拉下水贴着身体亲吻，腰下肿胀地那根贴着他的小腹，田柾国才知道原因。

自从将人鱼弄回家里后，他们几乎每晚都会做爱。  
人鱼将田柾国拉进水里，白色鱼尾轻轻地拍着他的腿示意他。  
田柾国俯下身子凑近，舌头探进对方的嘴里，手上在水里握住人鱼挺立的那根来回套弄。  
“嗯……”  
人鱼发出舒服地声音。  
田柾国轻声地笑了一下，虽然不懂对方的语言，但是在性爱这件事上，不同物种间表现舒服的方式却是一样的。  
田柾国双手揽着人鱼的腰将其摆动侧躺在水里，自己则是脱了身上湿哒哒的衣服裤子侧躺在旁边，  
田柾国低头去看人鱼臀部下为了交合而出现，现在正在不断收合的穴口，田柾国一手还在抚慰着人鱼的那根，另一手则是握着自己的阴茎，一点点往穴口里捅。  
人鱼的穴口里不仅火热，而且还会分泌粘液，不需要做太多扩张，就可以全数塞进去。  
人鱼的肉穴很特别，即可以分泌黏液让他轻松进去，又可以紧紧都吸着他，他有过几次差点直接被吸着射精。  
人鱼里面的构造还有很多息肉，用物体来形容的话，像是带有按摩颗粒的避孕套一样，田柾国来回抽动一下，全身就会像是过了电流一样舒服地痉挛。

被田柾国粗胀的阴茎挤入早已湿润的肉穴后，人鱼发出了娇嗔地的喘息声。  
“柾国……”  
田柾国教过人鱼，想要时要叫他的名字。  
听着人鱼叫了他的名字，田柾国发力混合着噗嗤噗嗤地水声在肉壁用力地来回冲撞了几下。  
人鱼被顶撞地浑身瘫软，全身没有力气只能本能地从喉咙里发出靡靡的呻吟声。  
“呜……柾国……柾国……”  
发情期的人鱼沉沦在欲望中，心醉神迷，眼神恍惚。  
田柾国微微喘息，将手指伸进人鱼的口腔里，不断地搅弄让对方说不上话，呼吸也更加紊乱，口腔里的唾液沿着嘴角直直地往下流淌。  
“泰泰。”  
田柾国给人鱼取了小时候养过的金鱼的名字。  
“泰泰，说你想要柾国。”  
田柾国撞着人鱼的身体，凑近对方耳边，气喘呼呼地要求道。  
“嗯嗯……泰泰……啊……”  
身体被来回冲撞着，人鱼开口只能本能地呻吟。  
“泰泰……泰泰要柾国……柾国……”  
快要高潮了，人鱼回过头急着去亲田柾国的嘴。  
身下还结合在一起发出羞耻的声音，嘴上两个舌头缠在一起。  
“啊……嗯嗯……”  
鱼尾抖了几下溅起水花，尾巴前的那根和身体里的那根同时射出了白色的浊液……

几个月后。  
田柾国发现泰泰又有些异常，和之前发情期不同，最近这个月泰泰的心情变得有些暴躁，而且会经常呕吐。  
“田柾国，坏！”  
泰泰将田柾国大清早从海鲜市场上买的章鱼甩到地上，鼓着腮帮瞪着眼睛看他。  
“泰泰，你不是最喜欢吃这个的吗？”  
田柾国低头看着打翻在地的活章鱼，扶着额头问。  
“坏！田柾国，坏！”  
田柾国给泰泰看童话书是想他能保持一颗纯真的心，但是泰泰学起不好的词语倒是挺快的。  
看着泰泰一副生了气的样子，摸了摸对方的头发又摸了摸鱼尾巴。  
“好，我坏，田柾国最坏。”  
“对，田柾国最坏！”

又是一个月后。  
田柾国苦着一张脸低头看着泰泰隆起的肚子，他可算是明白了之前泰泰为什么会心情浮动的原因了。  
“泰泰，你们男性人鱼也会怀孕的吗？”


End file.
